


All I Ask of You

by orphan_account



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's not a lot that you'd ever ask of Lee, even when he refuses to be pulled away from his work.
Relationships: Lee Sizemore/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	All I Ask of You

> _No more talk of darkness_   
>  _Forget these wide-eyed fears_   
>  _I'm here, nothing can harm you_   
>  _My words will warm and calm you_   
> 

Lee had been in a dark place, his new narrative had made him overthink and second guess everything and anything, you had never seen him so scared and so fearful of losing his job before, and all you wanted to do was to help; all you wanted to do was take away the darkness and make him forget about it all, even if only for a moment. 

“Take a break, Lee,” you said soothingly, hoping that your words would warm and calm him as you placed your hands on his shoulders and bent down to kiss his cheek sweetly, a soft hum escaping your lips. “Come on, you’ve been at it for long enough.” 

> _Let me be your freedom_   
>  _Let daylight dry your tears_   
>  _I'm here, with you, beside you_   
>  _To guard you and to guide you_

Lee shook his head, letting out a grumble as he placed one hand over yours, he was trembling ever so slightly. “I’m fine, love, I just need to get this done.” 

You frowned, able to see the budding tears of frustration in his eyes through the reflection on the laptop screen, and it made you swivel his chair around as you got on his lap, looking into his eyes as you sighed a little. “I’m here, with you, beside you, Lee, you can take a break, you’ll get it done, you don’t have to worry.” 

“I know you’re here, love,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around you to keep you steady, chuckling a little when you clumsily tried to stretch your legs beneath the arms of his chair. “But when I said I’d guard you and guide you, I didn’t think you’d be such a delicious distraction from my work.” 

> _Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment_   
>  _Turn my head with talk of summertime_   
>  _Say you need me with you now and always_   
>  _Promise me that all you say is true_   
>  _That's all I ask of you_

“You promised to love me every waking moment,” you reminded him, hanging your head slightly in order to avoid the summertime sun that glared through the windows as you smiled and traced his jaw gently with your fingertips. “You can afford a little break, even just five minutes.” 

Lee shook his head, pushing his chair around and reaching around you to get to the keys of his laptop. “I need you now and always, love, and you know I’m true when I fucking say it, but I have work to do.” 

“Please,” you whined, pouting and getting in the way of the screen. “Please, just take a short break, that’s all I ask of you.” 

> _Let me be your shelter_   
>  _Let me be your light_   
>  _You're safe, no one will find you_   
>  _Your fears are far behind you_

Lee knew that you were only trying to help, you were only trying your best to make sure that he was sheltered from overthinking, and that his darkest thoughts were tossed aside with great balls of light in the forms of your words and your touch; but he also knew that he could lose his job if he didn’t finish this narrative by Friday, and it pained him to think of what may happen. He wanted to keep you safe and sound, he wanted you happy and to never live in fear, and he knew that, if he lost his job, he wouldn’t be able to afford to. 

> _All I want is freedom_   
>  _A world with no more night_   
>  _And you, always beside me_   
>  _To hold me and to hide me_

All you wanted was for Lee to take a break, to rest his brilliant and beautiful mind for just a moment; his writing was like sunshine after a rainy day, hot and high up in the sky, as beautiful as anything, but you knew that he could also get so frustrated to the point where that sunshine was dimmed out with thick grey clouds of self doubt and obsidian night skies of anger. 

“Why don’t you go downstairs a minute?” Lee asked, kissing your neck sweetly as he did his best not to cave into distraction. “I’ll be down in a bit.” 

“I’m not leaving you,” you muttered, snuggling into him further, burying your face against where his shoulder and neck met as you whined. “I made a promise that I’d always be beside you, didn’t I?” 

He sighed, doing his best to fight back the smile that threatened to leak onto his lips. “Yeah, you fucking did, and I said I’d always be there to hold you and to fucking hide you…” 

> _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_   
>  _Let me lead you from your solitude_   
>  _Say you need me with you, here beside you_   
>  _Anywhere you go, let me go too_   
>  _That's all I ask of you_

“I love you,” you whispered, voice almost incoherent and inaudible; Lee was your one and only, the only love of your lifetime that you ever wanted or needed. 

“I love you, too,” he grumbled, finally starting to cave. “You’re gonna fuck me up and lead me away, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe,” you chuckled softly, licking your lips and planting a sweet kiss to his neck again. “Is it so bad that I need you here with me, beside me? That I wanna go anywhere you go?” 

“It’s not that fucking bad,” Lee assured, able to feel his resilience crumble beneath you the way mountains and cliffs gave way to the most harsh of waves, allowing the sweet breaking and erosion. “Just give me five more minutes, let me finish this last little bastard of a sentence, that’s all I ask of you.” 

> _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_   
>  _Say the word and I will follow you_

True to his word, Lee finally allowed you to lead him down the stairs and into the kitchen, and when you sat on the counter, he stood between your legs, his hands on your thighs as he kissed you, sharing his love and vowing to be with you for this lifetime; neither of you wanted to be apart, you only had to say the word and the other would follow. 

> _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

“Never fucking leave me,” Lee whispered, pressing his forehead against yours. “Stay with me, each night, each fucking morning, even if I act like an asshole like I did today.” 

> _Say you love me_

You smiled, cupping his cheeks and closing your eyes tightly. “Only if you say you love me.” 

> _You know I do_

Smiling back, he licked his lips and hummed lowly. “You know I do, you know I love you more than fucking anything - even when you distract me and pull me away from my work.” 

> _Love me, that's all I ask of you_

“That’s all I ask of you,” you told him. “All I’ll ever ask of you is to love me.” 

> _Love me, that's all I ask of you_

“I know,” Lee grumbled, clearing his throat a little. “And it’s all I ask of you, as well.” 


End file.
